


Negan 100 words challenge

by Serfyan



Category: AU - Fandom, Twd - Fandom, daryl dixon - Fandom, darylxreader - Fandom, fluff - Fandom, smut - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serfyan/pseuds/Serfyan
Summary: 100 words prompt challenge, a bit of fluff with Daryl and reader.





	1. Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fun with my twitter Negan dirty group chat girls. Also note that all of mine ar probs gonna be Daryl related.

A/N: A 100 word challenge set by the Negan’s gc chat including the word prompt. Also since I'm more obsessed with Daryl all of mine are gonna be Daryl fics. 

Prompt word: Fire 

“Fuck,” you hear a voice in the darkness coming closer to you. “Daryl, is that you,” you whisper. Suddenly a light brightens the far corner of the darkness, as you look up and see Daryl kneeling besides a ravenous fire. He looks up at you and smiles at you as you tread carefully over twigs and bushes to get closer to the redneck. He picks you up and you giggle as he places his lips on yours.


	2. Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another 100 word challenge for my twitter group girls-prompt is ice cream

A/N: A 100 word challenge set by my twitter group chat girls including a word prompt. 

Word prompt: Ice cream

As you walk downstairs you feel the sweat dripping off you, the heat cascading on your back making you feel so hot. You head to the kitchen and open the fridge to keep cool and then hear footsteps behind you as you see a hand reach for the tub of ice cream in the freezer. You turn around and see Daryl open up the tub and place a finger into the tub and place the finger in his mouth. Fuck that is so hot..


	3. Teddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another 100 word challenge-prompt word Teddy

A/N: 100 word fic set by my Negan’s dirty girl chat

Prompt word: Teddy

Lying in bed, you began to let your mind wonder in and out of a dreamlike state. As you lay there surrounded by comfort, you turn your head as you smell coffee and footsteps coming towards you. As you sit up and grab the cup of coffee, you look up to face Daryl holding you up and hiding something behind your back. You take a sip of the coffee and then laugh as Daryl smiles at you. “What is it?” you ask and he then reveals a huge teddy from behind his back as he sees a smile come across your face!


	4. Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another 100 word challenge-prompt word: Tattoo

A/N: Another 100 word challenge set by my Negan’s dirty girl twitter chat 

Prompt word: Tattoo

You stand at the mirror and began to marvel at your body staring at the newest marks on your body. You were used to all the cuts and bruises that became a daily reminder of this world that had become your reality. You suddenly turn to face Daryl as he stood next to you, placing his hands all across your body and you turn to do the same-tracing your fingers across his tattoos, kissing them through soft lips on his body.


	5. Pumpkin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another 100 word challenge set by my Negan's dirty girl twitter group chat. Prompt word is pumpkin.

A/N: Another 100 word challenge set by my Negan’s dirty girl twitter group chat.

Prompt word: Pumpkin

As you find your way through the multicoloured leaves that littered beneath the trees. It's your favourite time of the year, finally Fall has come! You cry out in happiness when you find some pumpkins in a nearby field and you pick two up for you and Daryl. As you hand one to Daryl, he looks at you and grabs his knife ready to carve it and you then accept the challenge and start on your design, finishing your laten and smiling at him. He looks at yours and then looks at his and starts laughing!


	6. Phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another 100 words challenge set by my Negan's dirty girl twitter chat. Prompt word is phone

A/N: Another 100 words challenge set by my Twitter Negan Dirty Girls group.

Prompt word: Phone 

You hear heavy breathing down the phone as your own breathing becomes more erratic with the now filthy thoughts tracing through your own head. 

“Y/N,” you hear the husky deep voice down the phone call to you, “you’re mine-remember that-everything that you want to do is under my control…” 

As your whole body heats up even more after hearing Daryl take control in a way that you’ve never seen him do before; your mind is full of things that you wish you could do to him. 

Fuck.


	7. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another 100 word challenge set by my Twitter Negan's dirty girl chat. Prompt word is Sick.

A/N: Another 100 words challenge set by my Twitter Negan’s dirty girl chat. 

Prompt word: Sick

As you lay in bed feeling like the world had caved in around you, you hear footsteps on the stairs coming closer to you. 

“Y/N, you ready to face the world today?” You turn to face Daryl and Rick and stay silent as you turn to face the wall again, covering your head again with the duvet. 

You hear hushed whispering and the door closing and then feel a hand come across your face, gently brushing your hair out of your face and the feeling of soft lips on your skin. 

“I hate it when you're sick like this.”


	8. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another 100 word challenge set by my twitter group chat. Prompt word is Drunk.

A/N: Another 100 words challenge set by my twitter Negan’s dirty girl chat.

Prompt word: Drunk

“Fuck,” All you could think is with each sip of the moonshine you were getting more and more drunk. You stare at Daryl as he sits on the floor besides you and holds your head lovingly in his lap. 

“Maybe I should slow down,” you say to him, biting your lip, just thinking of things that you wanna do to him. What if you just placed your head a little closer to him? What if he just picked you up and placed his lips all over your body?

Fuck fuck fuck


	9. Laugh

A/N: 100 words Daryl fic to include the word prompt set by my Twitter Negan's dirty girl chat 

Prompt word: Laugh

You lay there on the grass, soaking up the last of the sunshine. You hear the familiar sounds of nature taking effect and then some footsteps behind you. You suddenly get up as you turn to face the person in front of you, looking at him holding a ridiculous expression on his face and you just burst out in pure laughter!

“Y/N, I love the sound of your laugh,” Daryl says as he holds you close and smells your scent in your hair. You press your lips on his and smile sweetly to him.


	10. Moon

A/N: Another 100 word challenge set by my Twitter Negan’s dirty girl chat. 

Also this is a little religious/festival one as I’m currently going through it atm.

Prompt word: Moon

As your stomach grumbled, paining you for food, you tried to concentrate on your current task in hand. “Y/N, I could take over if you want to take a rest,” Maggie says as she takes a look at you. 

“I’ll be okay” you reply wearily as you count down the minutes before the sun set and you could see the moon in the sky. 

Daryl walks into the room and comes up behind you as you smell the food coming from outside. He gives you a smile and takes your hand, leading you outside. “Y/N look up” as you look up and finally see the moon.


	11. Purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another 100 word challenge set by my Twitter Negan’s dirty girl chat. Prompt word is purple. Warning mention of abuse.

A/N: 100 word challenge set by my Negan’s dirty girl twitter chat, which must include a prompt word. 

Prompt word: Purple

You were sat by a fire, covered by a blanket and feeling the only emotion that mattered. Love. Daryl sat next to you holding you close and slowly examining your body for signs of abuse, as his eyes darted back and forth to your chest and arms, that were covered in different shades of what was once your favourite colour, purple. 

You turn and look at him, feeling his eyes on you, and tears began to escape your eyes. Daryl shakes his head at your reaction, as his hands form into fists, punching the air at the sight of your tears.


	12. Snoring

A/N: Another 100 word fic challenge set by my Twitter Negan’s dirty girl group chat, which must include a prompt word. 

Prompt word: Snoring.

You lay there in bed tossing and turning from yet another nightmare. The nightmares had become more and more frequent after the apocalypse and yet as you lay there you could hear Daryl next to you, softly breathing in and out and soundly asleep. 

You lay there, staring at him contently, when all of a sudden you hear a sound come from Daryl, a sound that you have never heard before or at least not as often nowadays. The sound was almost animalistic, like a low growl and then it hits you again! “He’s snoring,” you chuckle to yourself.


	13. Fish

A/N: Another 100 words challenge set by my Negan’s dirty girl twitter group chat, which must include a prompt word. 

Prompt word: Fish

“Daryl, I can’t do it, I need help.” You plead as he looks at you struggling to cast your fishing line in the river. Daryl looks at you and laughs a hearty laugh as he captures and scans the image laid before him. 

“Y/N, how have ya survived this long without doing one of the basic survival skills!” He laughs out at you as you continue to try and cast your line. 

You shrug your shoulders at him and plead him to help as he effortlessly hooks a fish with his line. “I hate you right now,” you whisper.


	14. Dog

A/N: Another 100 words challenge set by my Negan’s dirty girl Twitter chat, which must include a prompt word. 

Prompt word: Dog

As you wander the streets looking for supplies with Daryl, you hear a quiet whimper, almost dog like. Daryl looks at you as your face lights up, you’ve always wanted a puppy and never had the chance to own one. 

You hear the sound again, as both walk closer to the last house on the block, and there it was in front of your eyes, a little black dog wagging his tail at you! 

You pick him up and turn to Daryl, pleading with him to take him with you and he looks at you and after an eventual silence he speaks, “Come,”


	15. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of the series-at least for now 

A/N: Another 100 word challenge set by my Negan’s dirty girls Twitter chat, which must include a prompt word.

Prompt word: Wedding

As you lay there feeling the warmth of the body next to you, you look down to your hand and see the jewels on the ring placed on your ring finger. 

You turn to face Daryl and press your lips on his, softly caressing them open and holding onto the memories of one of the best days of your life, your wedding day to Daryl. 

“Morning sleepyhead,” as you part your lips from his. “Mornin’” he replied sleepily. “Whatcha thinking about?” “Just our wedding day,” you reply with a smile.


End file.
